Tall Dark and Delicious
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Stiles faisait le café pour les mêmes personnes tous les matins. Il était habitué à la mer de visages fatigués et aux yeux lourds de sommeil qui se pressaient devant lui. [STEREK] (TRADUCTION PunkHale)


**Note du traducteur : Et voilà! Pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain drabble et jusqu'à la prochaine traduction (en gros, je vous traduis des trucs pour vous des-ennuyer, entre deux traductions... Un peu bizarre, comme technique)! J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas encore. Mais je compte bien me débrouiller pour me faire offrir un petit Peter pour Pâques! Cette histoire est la propriété exclusive de PunkHale.**

**Résumé : ****Stiles faisait le café pour les mêmes personnes tous les matins. Il était habitué à la mer de visages fatigués et aux yeux lourds de sommeil qui se pressaient devant lui.**

**PS: Je tiens à remercier plus particulièrement Skayt. Parce qu'elle est cool et que, malgré ce qu'elle peut penser, et ben... elle est cool. Ouais. Original hein! Enfin, si parmi vous, y'a des gens (oui, je te vise toi, au fond) qui aiment le Steter, courrez lire ses fictions. Et plus vite que ça, malotrus! -madameestvieille-**

* * *

**Tall Dark &amp; Delicious by PunkHale**

Stiles faisait le café pour les mêmes personnes tous les matins. Il était habitué à la mer de visages fatigués et aux yeux lourds de sommeil qui se pressaient devant lui. Il ne pouvait imaginer sembler mieux, même après deux tasses de café chargées de sucre, qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre chez lui à cause de l'alimentation de son père.

On était à la mi-Avril quand il avait vu un tout nouveau client matinal. Et, par client, il entendait _un bon petit cul qu'il aurait voulu monter comme un putain d'arbre_. Il ne savait pas que des personnes réelles pouvaient ressembler à ça. La barbe de trois jours et les muscles des bras, seuls, suffisaient à le faire se pâmer... Couplés à ses yeux vert intenses, et ses cheveux ébouriffés, comme à la sortie du lit et Stiles _fondait_ complètement.

Le grand mystérieux et délicieux avait commandé un café noir moyen et un muffin, laissant tomber quelques pièces de dix cents dans le pot à pourboires avant de partir.

C'était l'amour.

Du moins, pour Stiles.

Le mec venait environ trois fois par semaines et Stiles découvrit que son nom était Derek. Il aimait beaucoup l'allitération de « Derek Délicieux » et il n'arrêtait pas de dire à Scott toutes les chances qu'ils avaient de l'obtenir, tellement il était canon.

Généralement, Scott se perdait dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Stiles se tût.

Derek ne disait pas grand-chose lorsqu'il venait, seulement ce qu'il voulait commander (que Stiles avait mémorisé, bien sûr) et il marmonnait un « merci » avant de se diriger d'un pas nonchalant hors de la boutique.

Parfois, Stiles réussissait à lui dire quelque chose de spirituel alors qu'il lui remettait son café et il jurait pouvoir voir un petit sourire étirer les lèvres de l'homme. Même si c'était seulement un vœu pieux, c'était assez pour entretenir son béguin durant les trois semaines précédant le jour où Derek s'adressa réellement à lui.

Stiles fut complètement pris par surprise lorsque Derek arriva aux alentours de trois heures de l'après-midi, juste après que le rush du déjeuner fût à peu près terminé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu au bar après huit heures du matin. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait.

Stiles était en train d'essuyer les comptoirs lorsqu'il se rapprocha de lui. Il était le seul à tenir les lieux pour le moment, comme Erica avait couru à la boutique de sandwich du coin pour prendre sa pause déjeuner.

\- Hey Derek, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-il, abandonnant son nettoyage pour se diriger vers la caisse.

Derek plissa légèrement son front.

\- Vous connaissez mon nom.

Stiles sourit. Comment quelqu'un de si grand et de si musclé (et okay... il semblait aussi quelque peu grognon) pouvait être aussi adorable ?

\- C'est écrit sur votre carte de crédit, dit-il.

\- Oh. D'accord.

\- Je suis Stiles, au fait, déclara-t-il, tapotant le badge nominatif.

Derek hocha la tête et ne dit plus rien durant un moment, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean alors qu'il fixait les pâtisseries. Stiles attendit patiemment, tapant du pied légèrement comme il admirait le profil du visage de Derek aussi discrètement que possible.

Une minute plus tard, Derek se redressa un peu et tout à coup, son regard se figea sur Stiles, les yeux d'un vert foncé intense.

Stiles dut se remémorer comment reprendre sa respiration.

\- Je peux avec trois muffins aux myrtilles ? Demanda-t-il et il fallut un moment à Stiles pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Il attrapa un sac et commença à y déposer les muffins, conscient du regard de Derek qui le suivait à chaque seconde.

\- Tu... commença Derek mais les mots s'estompèrent comme Stiles lui tendait le sac et saisissait la commande.

\- Je quoi ?

Les sourcils de Derek se plissèrent une nouvelle fois et Stiles eut presque l'envie de l'atteindre pour le caresser. Il était presque sûr que cela le ferait entrer sur un terrain _sérieusement étrange_ et il résista.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment bon à ça, dit Derek, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux sombres, l'air penaud.

\- Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Vous êtes en train de flirter avec moi ? Demanda Stiles, les yeux écarquillés.

Sûrement qu'il rêvait.

Le Délicieux Derek ne pouvait _pas_ être en train de flirter avec lui, en ce moment.

Derek haleta et le regarda tel un chiot perdu. Stiles voulait prendre son visage et l'embrasser.

\- Ouais. C'est ce que j'essaie de faire.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Comment c'est possible ? Je ne peux pas croire que ça se passe, là, maintenant !

Le visage de chiot de Derek se transforma en une grimace.

\- Si tu ne veux pas-

Stiles agita légèrement ses bras, paniqué de faire mauvaise impression à Derek.

\- Non, je le _veux._ Je le veux vraiment !

Le regard de Derek fut encore un peu suspect, alors il tendit le bras pour attraper sa main. Elle était un peu calleuse mais très chaude et le contact lui envoya une petite décharge à travers son corps jusqu'à ses orteils.

\- Je termine dans une demi-heure.

Derek lui offrit un hésitant, petit sourire, mais il était là.

\- Je t'attendrais alors. Combien je dois pour les muffins ?

\- C'est pour la maison.

**Un Derek quasiment timide et dragueur, faisant le premier pas vers Stiles... Franchement, vous attendiez mieux? Je trouve ça trop mignon (oui... Je suis totalement guimauve en ce moment)! Alors, ça vous a plu? Un petit commentaire pour l'auteur? :D**

**A bientôt les Louloups!**


End file.
